Mouth rinse or mouthwash compositions have been used by people for many years for the prevention of bad breath and for the elimination of bacteria and other oral microorganisms that are responsible not only for bad breath but also tooth decay, plaque and gum diseases such as gingivitis and periodontitis. To this end, antiseptic mouthwashes in the past have been designed to clean the oral cavity, provide fresh breath and kill these pathogenic microbes.
A variety of commercially available antiseptic mouth rinses contain ethanol at levels ranging from approximately 20% up to about 30% by volume, based on the total mouthwash volume (hereinafter referred to as “% v/v”). The ethanol is used both as a vehicle and as a solvent in which the active ingredients, and additives such as astringents, fluorides, color additives, flavor oils, and the like, can be dissolved and then dispersed into solution. The ethanol also provides a preservative role for the mouth rinse during storage and use, and enhances the flavor oil organoleptic cues.
However, the use of ethanol in mouth rinses may sometimes be found unacceptable by some mouthwash users due to a perceived feeling of gum “burn” and/or a “dry mouth” sensation. Accordingly applicants have recognized the desire for mouth rinses that contain no, or low amounts of, ethanol while still achieving sufficient solubility of the composition ingredients and ability of the composition to kill the oral microorganisms responsible for bad breath, plaque and gum disease.